Creo en Ti
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: El autocontrol de Bella llena de frustración a Jasper, al hacerle ver que seguirá siendo el eslabón débil de la familia. Por suerte, Alice está ahí para demostrarle cuánto se equivoca. JxA one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en Ti<strong>

Con la ayuda de su desarrollado olfato, Alice se desplazó a través del bosque siguiendo la esencia de su marido.

Tras enterarse del gran talento de Bella para controlar su flamante sed de sangre, Jasper se había ido bruscamente de la casa, dejando tras de sí una tensión y un enojo palpable en el ambiente. Su pequeña esposa, que lo conocía como nadie, le había dado un tiempo para estar a solas, pero tras varias horas de ausencia había decidido ir en su búsqueda y ofrecerle, cuanto menos, su compañía, y un oído que lo escuchara si era eso lo que necesitaba.

Cuando se encontraba a un cuarto de milla, la psíquica lo vio sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada entre dos árboles caídos. Arrancados de raíz, más precisamente, y eso no era producto de ninguna tormenta microscópica, sino más bien de un descargo de ira del sureño al que tan calmado se lo solía ver.

—Jazz… —lo llamó despacito, más que nada para no sobresaltarlo con su llegada. En realidad no era necesario. Jasper podía percibir su aroma y sus emociones a kilómetros de distancia, y para cuando oyó su nombre salir de los labios de su compañera ya estaba más que enterado de su presencia.

El joven no respondió con palabras. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y automáticamente la volvió a bajar, mirando el suelo y exhalando un suspiro.

La vampira llegó hasta él y, con gracia y suavidad, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —le preguntó con ternura.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron en una mueca.

—¿Aparte de sentirme despreciable y estúpido? Sí, estoy perfecto —dijo con ironía. Las palabras salieron más amargas de lo que pretendía, y el hablarle así a la persona que más amaba le dio al rubio otra razón para detestarse a sí mismo—. Lo siento, no sé que me pasa.

—¿No sabes qué te pasa, o lo sabes y no me lo quieres contar? —indagó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo. Sabía que él nunca la lastimaría a propósito con sus palabras.

Jasper soltó otro suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el tronco del árbol.

—No necesitas que te lo cuente, me conoces bien.

—Sí, pero si lo oigo de tu boca voy a saber exactamente cómo te sientes y te voy a poder ayudar mejor. —Alice no perdía la tranquilidad ni la paciencia, sin importar lo terco y cerrado que fuera su marido para estas cosas.

—No me puedes ayudar, Alice. Soy así, no tengo arreglo.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Así, hermoso? ¿Así, adorable?

—Alice, no estoy para bromas —su marido rodó los ojos, aunque ella notó los esfuerzos del muchacho por no reír.

La pequeña vampira se cruzó de brazos, simulando estar ofendida.

—¿Así me paga el haber venido hasta acá, preocupada por usted, queriendo hacerle sentir mejor, Sr. Whitlock? A mí me habían dicho que usted era un caballero.

—Le dijeron mal, Sra. Whitlock. Lamento informarle que se ha casado usted con un imbécil bueno para nada —respondió él, casi con tristeza.

La misma angustia sintió Alice ante semejante respuesta, y dejando la broma a un lado inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con compasión.

—Jazz, no digas eso —le dijo en un susurro, y palmeando su falda le hizo gesto para que se recostara en ella—. ¿Vienes?

—Alice, tengo 177 años, no me voy a poner como un niño chiquito a lloriquear en tu regazo —protestó Jasper, que a cada palabra de rechazo a su compañera se rechazaba más y más a sí mismo.

—Sólo quiero acariciar tu cabello. ¿Me dejas? —insistió ella, pero esta vez le agregó su tan efectivo puchero, arma infalible contra su marido aún en las peores situaciones.

—Ali, no me pongas esa cara, no es justo.

—Tampoco es justo que me estés tratando así, así que estamos a mano —la morocha se cruzó de brazos otra vez—. Y si mis visiones no me fallan, y sabes que nunca me fallan, en exactamente dos minutos vas a estar recostado en mi falda y te voy a acariciar esos rizos despeinados que traes. Así que puedes hacerlo ahora o podemos estar discutiendo dos minutos hasta que te rindas, como tú prefieras.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se encontró con otro puchero de su mujer, que jamás se rendía.

—De veras que es imposible contigo, Alice —suspiró el sureño, y procedió a acomodarse en el regazo de su esposa mientras resplandecía en ella una sonrisa triunfal.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que Jasper cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, su esposa volvió a formular una nueva pregunta.

—¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas tan feas de ti mismo, cariño? —lo interrogó con amor—. ¿Por qué te castigas así? Ninguno de nosotros te ve de esa manera.

El tejano se tomó unos segundos para responder. Su cabeza, revuelta por los delicados dedos de su mujer, estaba llena de dudas, angustias y miedos.

—Es que lo que siento ahora es muy malo, Alice. Sólo una mala persona pensaría y sentiría como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora.

—¿Y cómo es eso? Anda, Jazz, cuéntame —le susurró—. Dime qué es eso que te hace sentir tan mala persona.

—Si te lo digo te vas a enojar —replicó él, como un niño que acaba de romper un jarrón y no sabe cómo decírselo a su madre. A Alice casi se le escapa una risita con semejante gesto de inocencia. ¿Cómo ese hombre iba a ser una mala persona, si era el ser más adorable que ella había conocido en toda su existencia?

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme?

—Porque es sobre Bella, no te va a gustar que te diga lo que pienso de ella en este momento.

—Jasper, ¿cuántas veces me has visto enojado contigo? —protestó ella.

El muchacho hizo un repaso mental y tuvo que admitir que Alice tenía razón en sentirse ofendida.

—Muy pocas.

—Y de esas pocas veces, ¿alguna vez te reproché algo que sintieras o pensaras de alguna otra persona que no fuéramos tú o yo?

Otro repaso mental, y una respuesta negativa.

—No que yo recuerde —confesó.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que me voy a enojar por lo que pienses de Bella?

—Porque ella es tu hermana y tu mejor amiga —le recordó él.

—Y tu eres mi marido y la razón de mi existencia —retrucó la vampira, con palabras cálidas que abrazaron el corazón de Jasper—. Tus sentimientos siempre están primero para mí, Jazz, eso deberías saberlo.

Tenía razón. Jasper había cometido bastantes errores con respecto a Bella, y Alice nunca se los había reprochado. Ni cuando, junto con sus hermanos, pensaba que lo mejor era matarla para que no revelara su secreto, ni tampoco cuando había estado a centímetros de clavarle los colmillos en la yugular el día de su cumpleaños, Alice le había hecho reclamos o acusaciones. Al contrario, siempre había puesto los sentimientos de su alma gemela por delante de su amistad con su cuñada.

—Es que harías bien en enojarte conmigo por esto, Ali. Hasta yo estoy enojado conmigo mismo por pensar así, pero no lo puedo evitar —suspiró el rubio.

La muchacha se limitó a seguir acariciándole el cabello hasta que él se decidiera a ser más claro. El momento no tardó en llegar, y pronto el sureño abrió la boca y dejó salir toda la impotencia que llevaba adentro.

—La envidio, Alice. Envidio ese maldito autocontrol que tiene. La envidio y la odio y me odio a mí mismo por pensar así, porque en verdad no es que la odie a ella. Yo la quiero, Ali, yo también la siento mi hermana ahora. Pero odio que pueda reprimir así sus instintos, odio que en tan poco tiempo pueda tener la voluntad que yo no he conseguido tener en un siglo y medio. Es una neófita, maldita sea —Jasper suprimió un gruñido y, a cambio, hundió el puño en la dura tierra, dejando un considerable hueco. Las palabras salían como cascadas de agua, desordenadas e imparables, y Alice las escuchaba con total atención y comprensión, sin ningún dejo de reproche—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No es justo, Alice. Lleva sólo unas horas conciente y ya puede cruzarse con humanos en el bosque y no hacerles ningún daño. Y mientras tanto yo sigo siendo el mismo idiota que después de seis décadas no puede evitar que se le llene la boca de veneno cada vez que un humano le pasa cerca. Y no contento con ser un idiota y un débil, ahora encima soy el peor hermano del mundo, y en vez de alegrarme por Bella como todos ustedes, me enojo y la envidio y soy tan desgraciado que quisiera que perdiera el control y atacara a alguien al menos una vez, para no sentirme el mismo fracasado de siempre. Soy la peor basura del mundo, Alice. Estoy deseando que Bella mate a alguien para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? ¡Soy un maldito monstruo!

—No eres ningún monstruo, Jasper —la pequeña lo interrumpió seriamente. Una cosa era dejarlo hablar, pero otra muy distinta era callarse y dejarlo seguir convenciéndose de semejante mentira—. No digas eso, porque no es verdad. Lo que sientes es perfectamente entendible, y si yo estuviera en tu lugar pensaría lo mismo.

—No, tú eres demasiado buena para pensar algo así.

—Yo pensaría eso y mucho más, Jasper. Y no digo que esté bien lo que sientes, por supuesto que no es bueno desearle el mal a otro para sentirse mejor uno. Pero sí te entiendo, cariño, entiendo perfectamente que te sientas así, porque tienes razón, no es justo. No es justo que le sea tan fácil y a ti tan difícil —le dijo ella, sus ojos destilando comprensión y ternura, mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la mejilla marcada de cicatrices—. No es justo que se adapte así de rápido cuando a ti te ha costado tanto. Y no es justo que tengas que sentir que siempre estamos preocupados por ti y por lo que puedas llegar a hacer. Lo sé, amor, sé que no es justo, y desearía que las cosas fueran tan fáciles para ti como lo son para Bella.

—Pero no lo son —suspiró Jasper—. Tal vez si no fuera tan débil…

—Y es ahí donde te equivocas, Jazz, y te voy a decir por qué —lo interrumpió otra vez—. Tú no eres débil. Si lo fueras, no habrías sobrevivido todos esos años de guerras.

—Eso es otra cosa.

—No, no es otra cosa, es todo parte de lo mismo. Tú, Jasper Whitlock, eres el hombre con más fortaleza que yo he conocido en mi vida. Es cierto, has intentado este estilo de vida por sesenta años y aún te cuesta mucho, pero se te olvida que antes de eso te pasaste casi un siglo alimentándote de humanos como la mayoría de los vampiros. Un siglo, Jasper. Pregúntale a Rosalie, a Emmett, a Edward, de cuántos humanos han probado sangre. Pregúntale a Esme, o a mí. Pregúntale incluso a Carlisle. La mayoría de nosotros no ha bebido sangre de más de diez o quince personas. Tú sobreviviste cien años bebiendo sangre humana. Por supuesto que te va a costar muchísimo más, por supuesto que el olor de la sangre humana te va a atraer muchísimo más que a cualquiera de nosotros. Es lo que has conocido como alimento durante la mayor parte de tu vida, amor. Y un día llegó una loca, que resulté ser yo, y te contó de una dieta vegetariana que no era ni la mitad de sabrosa que la otra, y tú sin embargo lo intentaste. Cualquier otro vampiro que hubiera pasado un siglo alimentándose de humanos me hubiera mandado a volar, pero tú no lo hiciste, Jasper. Tuviste tanto coraje y tanta fuerza de voluntad, que asumiste el desafío, y hasta hoy lo estás haciendo a pesar de lo difícil que te resulta.

—He tenido muchos deslices, Alice. Casi mato a Bella hace menos de un año —le recordó.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero sabes qué pasa, Jasper? Yo veo tus deslices de una forma totalmente distinta a como tú los ves, incluso a como crees que yo los veo. Tú fallas y crees que me fallas a mí y a toda la familia, crees que nos estás decepcionando, y eso no es así. Tú jamás me decepcionas, Jazz, ni cuando lo logras, ni cuando no lo logras. ¿Y sabes por qué? —le preguntó con dulzura, sus dedos aún entre su pelo.

El tejano negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo clavó sus ojos color miel en los de ella, y esperó la respuesta que calmara del todo su ansiedad.

—Porque todos los días, sin excepción, lo intentas. Cada mañana miro en tus ojos y te admiro, Jasper, porque tienes la opción de elegir el camino fácil y no lo eliges. Si fueras débil como dices, abandonarías todo este esfuerzo y volverías a tu dieta anterior, porque sabes que yo te seguiría amando sin condiciones. Y sin embargo tienes tanta fuerza de voluntad, Jasper, eres tan fuerte y tan valeroso, que sigues eligiendo el camino más difícil y lo sigues intentando cada día, aunque tengas que esforzarte mucho más que todos nosotros. Me llenas de orgullo como no tienes idea, cariño, y si pudieras verte como yo te veo te aseguro que nunca más pensarías esas cosas de ti mismo.

El muchacho absorbió cada una de las palabras de su esposa y supo que no lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor, sino porque de verdad lo sentía. El orgullo que emanaba de ella no la dejaba mentir, y el rubio reflexionó en lo ridículo que era envidiar a Bella. Ella tenía un brillante autocontrol, pero él tenía un brillante don de percibir e influir en las emociones ajenas. Y en ese preciso momento, empapándose de las hermosas emociones que fluían de su esposa, Jasper no hubiera cambiado su don por todo el autocontrol del mundo.

Sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en horas, el tejano se incorporó tan pronto como se lo habría impuesto un latido de su corazón, si aún funcionara, y llenó los labios de Alice con los suyos. La delicada bailarina no puedo evitar derretirse ante ese beso arrebatado, lleno de agradecimiento y de sentimientos puros y apasionados.

—Gracias, Alice —le susurró el vampiro con amor, estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos, una vez su boca se hubo separado de la de ella—. Gracias por creer en mí.

La eterna joven sonrió tiernamente y besó su mejilla, mientras sus dedos volvían a enredarse en los rizos dorados de su cabello.

—Siempre creeré en ti, Jazz. Aún cuando tú no puedas hacerlo, yo siempre lo haré por ti, siempre creeré en ti, amor.

Así se quedaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que la luna estuvo alta en el cielo. Entonces el caballero sureño, que siempre lo era y siempre lo sería aunque a veces se sintiera un monstruo, le tendió una mano a su esposa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Y sereno, satisfecho, volvió a casa bajo la noche estrellada, con Alice cómodamente subida a su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>No me voy a cansar de agradecerles sus comentarios, realmente me llenan de alegría y me dan más energías para seguir escribiendo. Por favor no duden en dejar un review, sean críticas positivas o negativas, todo sirve para seguir aprendiendo. Gracias!<strong>


End file.
